Embodiments of the invention relate to measuring the weight of an occupant sitting in the seat of a vehicle.
The operation of vehicular occupant safety systems (such as airbag and seatbelt systems) is sometimes varied depending on the weight of the occupant sitting in the seat (protected by the relevant safety system). A number of weight-sensing technologies exist for this purpose.